


Dance to this

by EstherWeepingAngel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, me writing about them instead of studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherWeepingAngel/pseuds/EstherWeepingAngel
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor don't need much to admire each other. They don't need the parties, the approval of others or anything in the world.They love each other.That's more than enough.





	Dance to this

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from Dance to this by Troye Sivan and Ariana Grande.  
> I listened to the song, fell in love with it and decided to write this instead of studying for an exam.  
> I just love them both so much, they're one of my favorite ships ever and for some reason, I can picture them being together with this song in the background.
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry about any mistake!

The nights are cold in St Petersburg.  
  
Yuuri learns that soon enough, only needing a few nights in Viktor's apartment to understand that the winters of Hasetsu or Detroit are nothing compared to the Russian winds. There probably isn't that much of a difference, but with the long nights and the constantly clouded sky, Yuuri feels like snuggling in a blanket and staying in bed all of the time.

Being a competitive skater is hard, but being engaged to the most famous and successful skater in the world is much more stressful than Yuuri thought it would be.  
  
They both spend every day at the rink, waking up at seven am and returning home late at night under Yakov's strict supervision. He's a good coach, Yuuri realizes after a few days of intense training, probably the best there is.  
  
But weekends are not enough, and Yuuri's lazy side wishes he could stay in and watch movies all day instead of jogging in the freezing weather with Viktor.

Their routine is simple, mostly revolving around practice, preparing for next season, making arrangments for next season and taking care of Makkachin. Viktor does the dishes and cooks, Yuuri stays a safe distance away from the kitchen after a horrible attempt to make Ramen and sticks to laundry and vacuuming.

The thought of moving in with Viktor scared Yuuri at first despite the months spent together at his family's resort. He was scared of the meaning behind moving in together, the way people would look at them.

But Viktor makes that feeling fade away the moment they walk through the door, the smile he sends to Yuuri melting his fears away.  
  
It amazes the Japanese sometimes, the effect Viktor has on him. The way the touch of a hand or a simple word whispered in his ear can make him forget the anxiety closing in on his chest. The way Viktor looks at him is enough to make his fears feel far away.

Viktor makes him feel invincible.

One of the things Yuuri also learns about Viktor is that his fiancé is not a party person.

It surprises him, and he's sure something is wrong when at the banquet Viktor sticks to drinking politely from his tall glass and making light conversation. He doesn't dance until Chris drags him to the dance floor and he looks ready to go to their room after less than an hour.

Yuuri doesn't remember most of last year's banquet, the details a blurry mess filled with the occasional flash of dancing on a pole and drinking another glass of champagne.  
  
Viktor's smile is in there too, shy and hesitant as he lets Yuuri hold him and spin him around, his eyes shining brighter than anything Yuuri has ever seen.

Dancing around with Viktor while sober is even better. Yuuri can count the freckles on his nose and he sees the acne scars on Viktor's hairline. The mole on his cheek is glowing under the dimmed lights and how has Yuuri never noticed the laughter lines by Viktor's eyes?

Seeing Viktor like this makes Yuuri feel like he's breathing again for the first time.  
  
Seeing the real Viktor, with his flaws, his pettiness, his obnoxious laughter and awful memory.

Yuuri has never met someone as perfect as Viktor Nikiforov.

They've been through so much together.  
They won the Grand Prix final as a team, Viktor lifting Yuuri up from his despair and feeling of hopelessness after his loss. Yuuri inspiring Viktor, again and again, every single day.

They keep surprising each other, discovering something new about each other as the time passes.  
  
Yuuri hates chocolate and loves licorice, Viktor hates it and grins at any opportunity to eat dessert. Viktor likes science fiction movies but always ends up loving the bad guys, Yuuri prefers tv shows that run for way too many seasons and are filled with stereotyped characters.

They complete each other in all the perfect ways.  
  
They fight over the ac during the rare summer days when Yuuri gets too cold and end up going out for a walk by the beach where the breeze is nice.  
They bicker over whose turn it is to take Makkachin out for a walk only to end up jogging with her together.

They fight on Yuuri's bad days when he closes himself up and brings his walls high, his selfishness pushing Viktor away. They're mad at each other when Viktor says something mean during practice and his pride doesn't let him apologize for an hour or two.

But they somehow always end up together, foreheads pressed together and speaking in bodies, words not necessary, language barriers non-existent.

Yuuri loves Viktor so much it hurts.  
Viktor loves Yuuri so much he feels like he'll never hurt again.

  
There are those nights when they go out, Yurio dragging them to a punk concert, or Yakov forcing them to attend fancy dinners with the whole team. Chris and Pichit visit sometimes, so Yuuri and Viktor take the roles of tour guides and walk through the whole city until their feet ache.

Yuuri gets tired of it sometimes, his fear of crowdy places makes going out painful sometimes. Viktor pretends to have a great time at every birthday party, each one more boring than the other, used to pleasing others and being the center of attention.

So when Georgi invites the whole Russian team to a club, hoping to drink away the pain over Anya leaving him for the fourth time this year, Yuuri decides to call in sick.

"Are you sure?"

Viktor is out of the shower, towel hanging loosely from his hips. He leans over Yuuri who's sitting on the kitchen island, a torn notebook filled with ideas for his upcoming short program opened in front of him and filled with frustrated scribbles.

Yuuri rubs his eyes behind his glasses and glances at Viktor, ready to scold him for walking around with wet hair, but the sight of Viktor's ruffled hair and naked body shuts him up and leaves him staring.

Yuuri has seen Viktor naked before, more times than he could count, and yet he looks his fiance over, admiring the strong abdomen, the birthmark near his bellybutton and the strong shoulders that fit perfectly around Yuuri's arms.

"Yeah," Yuuri tears his eyes from the hint of pubic hair peeking from beneath the towel and brings his eyes yp to the suggestive smirk on Viktor's face. "I don't feel like going out."

"Really?" Viktor sits beside him and laces their fingers together, their matching ring gleaming under the kitchen's lights.

"Do you mind?"

Viktor looks at him and brings their intertwined hands to his lips, kissing Yuuri's hand.

"I'd do anything you want if it means being with you."

Another fact about top figure skater Viktor Nikiforov- he's a sap.  
He has an endless list of ridiculous and cliche lines, uses them to get out of troubles, piss off Yurio or make Yuuri blush.

Yuuri's heart skips a beat every single time.

Yuuri gazes adoringly at Viktor's long eyelashes and the tints of green in his eyes. He traces Viktor's wrist with his thumb and wonders how he ended up getting the attention of someone so unbelievably wonderful.  
  
"It's just that we've been so many places," Yuuri starts, hesitant. "It feels like we're always so busy, with skating and interviews and the wedding. I want one peaceful night, with a movie, food, Makkachin and you."

Yuuri's dark side expect mocking laughter and a weirded out expression.

He gets a kiss on the cheek and a smile brighter than the sun, the moon and the starts combined.

"You're right. I get sick of it too. I've been living like this since I was ten, but it feels suffocating at times."

"Vitya..." Yuuri looks at Viktor with worry. "You never told me."

"It used to hurt. But not anymore."

Viktor looks at Yuuri with determination and Yuuri understands.

He wraps his arms around Viktor's neck and brings him down for a kiss, the familiarity and the comfort of the touch sending jolts down his spine.

Viktor is like dynamite, making Yuuri burn in the best way there is.

Yuuri never wants to let go.

 

They're making pancakes ten minutes later, Viktor wearing sweatpants and a large sweater than Yuuri knows will end up on the floor later on.

Yakov would kill them if he knew about the mountain of dough and whipped cream, but they don't think of tomorrow's morning practice as they burn some of the cakes and spill the egg mixture on the counter.

After a while, Viktor puts some music on his speaker. It's a slow pop song Yuuri doesn't recognize, the voices of a man and a woman he doesn't know the names of echoing in the tiny apartment that Yuuri calls without the shadow of a doubt home.

Viktor drops the spatula when they reach the chorus and brings Yuuri close to him, swinging his hips and swirling around the kitchen as he sings along, his Russian accent twisting the words in a way that has Yuuri hot and bothered.

Viktor is a horrible dancer, his legs bumping into the corners of the walls and his voice not in tune with the melody.

Yuuri has never thought anyone could look that beautiful under the dimming fluorescent lights, on a cold October night with flour dusting cheeks and a burnt smell in the air.

Yes, Yuuri thinks as he nuzzles Viktor's neck. He can definitely imagine himself being here every single night with Viktor, dancing just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
